piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
PotC Wiki:Featured article nominations
The featured articles of this wiki represent the best we have to offer. The criteria for a featured article are as follows: ---- An article must… #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style, Layout Guide, and all other policies. #…not be the object of any ongoing edit wars. #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #…have no more than 3 redlinks. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…not have been previously featured on the Main Page. Otherwise, it can only be restored to featured status. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See PotC Wiki:Sourcing for more information. #…have all quotes and images sourced. #…provide at least one quote on the article; a leading quote at the beginning is required. Only one quote would be allowed at the beginning of each section at max, although quotes may be placed in the middle of the article. #…include a "personality and traits" section on all character articles. #…include a reasonable number of images of good quality if said images are available. #…counting the introduction and "Behind the scenes" material, be at least 1000 words long (not including captions, quotes, or headers, etc). #…have at least three supports and no objections. #…be approved by the Brethren Court. Nominations Hector Barbossa Support #El Chupacabra 10:24, 20 February 2008 (UTC) #Barbarossa 10:56, 26 Febuary 2008 #Davy Jones 5 #Cotton'sparrot92(ok, so I'm not a pirate lord yet, but is it possible for first mates to have a say in the running of wiki's?) 10:03 6 May 2008 #Captain McSilver 02:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Oppose #From the office of the East India Trading Company: #*Some of the events in the AWE section are misplaced. #*The whole AWE section needs to be expanded. #*AWE section needs a copyedit. #*A quote about him being a first mate would work better for Early life. #*''Battle of the Abyss'' needs to be Battle of the Maelstrom. #*New quote for Personality and traits, and more description both on personality, his tastes and attitude towards others, and his wardrobe (Scungiliguy is really good at that last part). #:That's about all I can think of, off the top of my head at least.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) #We can't nominate a sub standard article for featured status just becuse there is no current one. - KAJ – Talk 13:17, 5 April 2008 (UTC) #More from the Most Honourable East India Trading Company: #*I'm not sure who wrote the personality section, but it needs a major overhaul. For instance, until my last edit it said he was mean. Really? Can't we think of a better word? I suggest someone take a peek at Cutler Beckett's personality section to use as a guide. #*I think that the equipment section needs to be expanded, and its errors need to be corrected (for instance, Barbossa had a rapier, not a sword). #*All images must be properly sourced. #*Spoilers should be removed. #:While not an official objection, I think some work should be done on this article's remaining red links.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:04, 9 April 2008 (UTC) #A final report from the desk of Lord Cutler Beckett #*De-source the intro, except in places where information does not appear anywhere else in the article. #*We need to start sourcing infoboxes, Barbossa can be the first. #**A few things need to be sourced: Gender, eye colour, etc., Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, First and Latest appearance can stay unsorced, and I think that's it... #*Last sentence of the Battle of the Maelstrom is not sourced. #*Some items in the BTS section are not sourced. #*Some images still need image discriptions and licenses. #:Other than that, well done.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 10:15, 5 June 2008 (UTC) #*Portrayer section must be sourced!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:39, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Comments I've improved what the opposers criticised, so I hope now we can finally appoint it. hurry up, please, we have no FA for february. El Chupacabra 10:24, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Well then, the article must be nominated. What must be must be.--ScungiliGuy 20:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I've improved what you criticised. El Chupacabra 11:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :To those Pirate Lords who are involved in this, why has this and the other FA nomination not been catalogued in the Brethren Court's archives? See PotC Wiki:BC/Sao Feng for an example of how this should be done.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well,Barbossa's nomination is catalgused. I have no idea why this didn't happen with Elizabeth Turner's nomination. :Can you explain me please what you mean by "All images must be properly sourced"? All of them have a text saying which scene they show, and sourcing images in the way information or quotes are sourcd isn't common here, none of the FA's 8or any other article) have such image sourcing. ::Compare the infobox images of Barbossa and Beckett, you'll see what I mean. Secondly, assuming the above comment is yours, unsigned commenter, that is the previous nomination, not this one. Secondly, it has not been posted on the main Brethren Court page. Tread carefully, this nomination's days are number, and time runs short, and the rankings of those involved depends on whether this nomination succeeds or fails.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:58, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, now the chronology and all factual errors I could find were corrected, the personality section rewritten. The spoilers are removed, all images are sourced and no redlinks are left. I hope now there's no problem with thhe nomination. El Chupacabra 06:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::All sources are given now. El Chupacabra 10:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Done. As to the unsourced BTS paragraphes, all other FAs, except for Cutler Beckett have unsourced information in the BTS section, so this is obviously not a problem. El Chupacabra 12:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Now not a single damn item is left unsourced, hope now you'll agree.El Chupacabra 11:32, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Temper, temper.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:39, 15 June 2008 (UTC)